


Echoes of Voices

by jetsam



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Kurapika, Fuji, voices'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiorikazen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiorikazen).



Kurapika clasped his hands behind his back, striding through the park. It was a day such as they rarely had back home, with a bite to the air that made him wish he had pockets to bury his fingers in.

"Aniki!"

He stopped automatically.

Two boys. The younger spun on his heel and left, racket tucked under his arm. The other stood and watched. He was smiling but it was a smile familiar to Kurapika, one which hid more feelings than it showed.

At least this child still had a brother.

That was no longer his life. Kurapika turned.

Left.


End file.
